dcfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Henry's Huggletoons episodes
This is a list of episodes of the 2015 CGI-animated Disney Channel series Henry's Huggletoons, created by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas. Series overview Season 1 The Cave of Roarmazement (January 7, 2015): After Cobby uses his intelligence to cheat on Henry and get into "The Cave of Roarmazement", Henry must sneak into the cave without letting Cobby see him. The Yodel Monsters (January 8, 2015): Henry and Summer's yodeling in Mt. Roarsmore is abruptly interrupted by an avalanche caused by loud noises. Momma's Flute (January 9, 2015): After Momma Hugglemonster unknowingly drops her flute on her way to the Roarsville Orchestra, Summer has to retrieve it to her mother. NOTE: Henry Hugglemonster does not appear in this episode. Runaway Cheese (January 10, 2015): Henry Hugglemonster chases a runaway slice of cheese through Roarsville Park. Daddo's Treatment (January 11, 2015): After Daddo accidentally ruins his clawnail (the one on his hand), Henry, Cobby and Summer attempt to take him to Mrs. Mcstuffins' office but Daddo explains that he has a secret fear of the doctor. The Cool Monsters (January 12, 2015): On the hottest day in Roarsville, Henry, Cobby, and Summer Hugglemonster try to keep cool. Levon! (January 13, 2015): After a sneaky Monstercat breaks the fish bowl, Henry Hugglemonster attempts to save his Hugglefish Levon by using many different water related appliances in the house. Fuzzlebird Frenzy (January 14, 2015): Henry Hugglemonster attempts to photograph a bashful and shy Fuzzlebird at the Roarsville Zoo from many different perspectives but eventually becomes mistaken as a Fuzzlebird and has his picture taken. Bad Horn Day (Janaury 15, 2015): Henry searches for his horns, after losing them before a dance party with his family. Skeleton Buddy (January 16, 2015): When Henry's bicycle breaks down in a spooky forest, a Cobby-looking skeleton gives a chase to Niamh Sharkey's Hugglemonster. Cobby the Dog (January 17, 2015): After Beckett gets injured, Cobby Hugglemonster is forced to substitute for a dog show that Henry entered Beckett in. Cobby does all the tasks well because of his intelligence, but his competitior Meg performs even more better than him and wins. Mamma Monster-Mia! (January 18, 2015): Henry tries to do an impressive Italian dance for his sister Summer, but since he is not good at Italian dancing, he sets off to get a guide for help. NOTE: The dialouge is spoken in Italian instead of English. Summer's Pizzazz (January 19, 2015): After Summer Hugglemonster accidentally loses her pizzazz, Cobby and Henry have to retrieve it for her. NOTE: This episode is a remake of the Henry Hugglemonster episode All That Pizzazz. Sleepy Sneezo (January 20, 2015): When Sneezo goes into a series of activities in her sleep, Henry attempts to catch up to the trumpet-beaked monsterbird. Cobby's Boo-Boo (January 21, 2015): Henry, Summer, Momma and Daddo Hugglemonster try to find a cure for Cobby's very painful foot wound. Henry vs. Milo (January 22, 2015): Cobby Hugglemonster volunteers his little bro Henry to compete against Milo Growlerstein in a singing competition. Roar! (January 23, 2015): After Henry loses his own roar, Mrs. and Dottie Mcstuffins tell him that he has suffered an ailment called Roargobyebyetosis. To get his roar back, the Hugglemonster has to swallow a special medicine which he greatly fears. Guest star: Lara Jill Miller. Happy Monsters (January 24, 2015): Henry and Summer try to make Cobby and Meg happy. Season 2 Public Trouble (February 6, 2015): Henry, Cobby and Summer Hugglemonster accidentally lose their skins when a strong wind blows them away, forcing them to go after their skins which have landed somehow on Mt. Roarsmore. However, as they go for their skins, they have to hide from the citizens to avoid getting caught naked. Henry to the Rescue! (February 7, 2015): Henry Hugglemonster races to save his friend Gertie Growlerstein after he sees that her house is on fire. Guest star: Grey DeLisle, Paul Rudish. Costume Party (February 8, 2015): Summer Hugglemonster tries to put on the perfect costume for Roarsville's Costume Party. NOTE: The last costume that Summer wears resembles Donald Duck's outfit. The View (February 9, 2015): Henry tries to find the perfect view at the Roarsville Huggleball Championship. Inside Out (February 10, 2015): After accidentally shrinking themselves with Cobby's Shrink Gun, Henry and Summer have an adventure inside Cobby's body. Harry Was Here (February 11, 2015): Milo Growlerstein disguises himself as Harry Hugglemonster to get inside Henry's house, because there was a hideous cockroach in his house. Cobby the Captain (February 12, 2015): After the former captain passes away, Cobby is forced to sail the boat. His family then soon finds out that he is bad at sailing. Monsterwolf Madness (February 12, 2015): After hearing some horrible news from a mountain climber, Henry tries to return a young Monsterwolf cub to it's mother who is living in Mt. Roarsmore. Henry's Boiler (February 13, 2015): Henry sets off to fight a creature living in the boiler room, but it later turns out to be the boiler itself. Astro Monsters (February 13, 2015): The Hugglemonsters go on a journey on the moon in outer space. Henry Monstermonkey (February 14, 2015): Henry tries to retrieve his life after an accidental skin switch-up with a Monstermonkey. Thirst! (February 15, 2015): After the Hugglemonsters run out of beverages in their fridge, Henry, Cobby and Summer set off to get more from Irving's shop. Daddo's Horns (February 16, 2015): Henry and Cobby try to retrieve Daddo's horns after he forgets where he put them. Monsterdog Daycare (February 17, 2015): Henry goes to compete in the 5th Roarsville Roar-Off and leaves his brother Cobby in charge to take care of Beckett. However, Beckett's impatient actions lead him and Cobby into trouble. Sleepy Daddo (February 18, 2015): Henry, Cobby and Summer try to take a lazy Daddo to work as a Mailmonster and wake him up. A Bully for You (February 19, 2015): A mean and rotten monster named Sam shows up to bully Henry, forcing the yellow Hugglemonster to do something to protect himself. Oh, Brother! (February 20, 2015): Cobby Hugglemonster tries to cheer up his irate little bro Henry, using juggling tricks, funny jokes, etc. Summer's Doll (February 21, 2015): Summer Hugglemonster tries to repair her doll after it breaks. Rodeo Monsters (February 22, 2015): Henry, Cobby and Summer's bikes break down and when they can't afford the fee to fix it they participate in the Roarsville Rodeo to earn Monstercoins. NOTE: Henry's cowboy outfit is similar to Sheriff Woody's outfit, Cobby's is similar to Zorro's outfit, and Summer's is similar to Sheriff Callie's. Season 3 Beckett's Cone (November 9, 2015): Henry 'cones' himself to show his injured Monsterdog Beckett that it is not bad, but unfortunately blindly puts himself in danger. Dream Monster (November 10, 2015): Summer has to accompany her brother in his sleep. Happily Ever After (November 11, 2015): Henry, Cobby and Summer's wish to be friends forever is interrupted after Sam steals all of the coins.